


Snow Globe (part 2)

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Merry December [50]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, F/M, Prompt Stories, Snow Globe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: The perfect gift.





	Snow Globe (part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies. This is part of the December Challenge for our FB Group. Two stories a day under the same prompt. Have fun and let me know what you think.  
> Love y'all.

Christmas Eve had come and gone in the Queen household, filled with laughter, games and conversations. Oliver was happy, happier than he had been in a long time. Not only did he had his family together for Christmas but he also had Camila with him.

It was their first Christmas together and he knew she had been nervous about spending it with his family, but he had reassured her that she would have fun and that his family wasn’t as bad as everyone thought. She had bought simple gifts for his family: a tie for Walter, a perfume for his mother and a new party dress for Thea. She second guessed herself with the gifts, she was worried that they might not like it, but he was sure they would and tried reassuring her of that.

It amazed him just how well she had jelled with his family. One minute she was talking with Thea about music and clothes, and the next she would be asking his mother about her philanthropy or Walter about technology. And his family had truly welcomed her into the family. Sure, his mother had some reservations at first, but they were quickly put to rest once she got to know Camila better.

They spent the night talking about everything and anything. No matter the subject, Camila always seemed comfortable talking to them. Even when his mother asked her about her family, she didn’t flinch and told them almost everything there was to know about them. As she had said once to him, she had nothing to be embarrassed about her past and wasn’t afraid to talk about it. After all, it made her who she was, this strong, independent, determined woman that made him fall in love with her just by being kind and caring. She was one of a kind, that he was sure of.

The night went long and eventually they started feeling that it was time to call it a night. Camila had asked Oliver to call her a cab so she could go home, but his mother had quickly turned that idea down and told her that she could stay in either Oliver’s room or one of the guest rooms. He saw Camila blush slightly and thank her for the generosity but trying to decline, claiming that she didn’t even had anything to wear to sleep. Thea quickly jumped in and told her that that wasn’t a problem, Camila could borrow one of her pajamas.

Oliver saw her looking back at him, almost as if asking if he was okay with her staying there for the night. He told her that he would like for her to stay and if she wanted, she could stay in his room. Camila nodded back at him, smiling, and thanked his mother before agreeing to stay the night.

His mother then said her goodnights, as well as Walter, and went to her room. Oliver wrapped his arm around Camila’s waist and gave her a quick kiss on the side of her head, before Thea grabbed her hand and pulled her away so they could go and find a pajama for Camila. Looking back at him with a smile, Camila let Thea guide her through the house towards her room. Eventually, Camila found her way to his room and, after a while of them talking some more, they both fell asleep in each other’s arms.

Oliver woke up the next morning with Camila still wrapped in his arms. Waking her up, he told her that they should make their way downstairs so they could open their presents. Camila told him that all she needed was a few minutes to get changed and she would be ready to go. Oliver told her that it was tradition in their house to open presents still in their pjs.

Oliver saw her blushing and shifting slightly under his arm. He could tell that the idea of his family seeing her in pjs was making her uncomfortable. He tried assuring her that it was okay and that she could wear his robe over the pjs, if it made her feel more comfortable. She nodded and they got up, Oliver putting a shirt on and handing Camila his robe.

By the time they got to the living room, everyone was already there. They said their good mornings and then Thea starting asking if they could open the presents already. He couldn’t help but laugh at his sister, she looked just like a five-year-old who can’t wait to see what Santa had brought her.

Oliver sat on the couch, Camila by his side, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, kissing her head and pulling her closer to him. They watched Thea opened her presents, then his mother and Walter. He saw Camila open hers, surprised that they had actually bought anything for her. He then gave her his present.

It was the smaller box of the bundle, neatly wrapped with a small bow on top. She ripped the paper and opened the box, and when she saw what was inside, tears rose up to her eyes. Inside the box was a costume made snow globe. In the globe was a perfect replica of her favorite photo of her and her grandfather, made with miniature dolls.

A tear fell down her face and a smile broke on her lips, before she thanked him and kissed him sweetly. Showing the snow globe to his family, she explained why Oliver would buy her something like that and the meaning behind the little scene inside the globe. They all were impressed with Oliver for coming up with something like that. He simply shrugged and kissed Camila’s head.

After lunch, they all went their separate ways, Oliver and Camila going back to her apartment to add the new snow globe to her collection. He saw the way her eyes shone like stars and he knew he had done well with his gift. Pulling her close, Oliver kissed her and felt her deepening the kiss.

“This was one hell of a Christmas, that’s for sure.”, he thought, while making their way to her bedroom to celebrate Christmas with a more physical activity.


End file.
